A Legendary Encounter
A Legendary Encounter is the seventh episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Emily and Tony chasing Articuno, and Jill and Scott chasing them. Scott: Wow! An Articuno! I heard those are really rare! Jill: Yeah. They are. Especially in this climate. Scott: Cool! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Jill, why did you keep apologizing to Ditto? Jill: Um.... No reason. Jill runs faster, and catches up to Tony. Tony: Stop following me! I am going to catch Articuno! Emily: That's where you're wrong. I am the one who catches Articuno! Jill looks up at Articuno who is now far in the distance. Jill: It's too fast. That's good. Tony: Good? How is that good!? Jill: You can't catch Articuno! Without a wild Articuno roaming around, the environment will completely change! Tony: I don't really care. With an Articuno I will surely win the Pokemon League! Articuno is heard shreaking from the distance. Jill: Oh no! The group runs in the direction of where the shreak was heard. Scott: I hope it isn't hurt! Tony: I do! Then it will be easier to catch! They run up ahead and see a bunch of trees that are covered with ice. Jill: Oh yeah. Articuno has been here alright! But.... Articuno would never attack unless it was being threatened. Scott: What happend then? Jill: I don't know. A man emerges from the bushes nearby. Man: Did you see that? Emily: No! What happend? Man: A..... Purple thing struck Articuno and Articuno fired a beam of ice! All these trees are frozen! Emily: Tell me, where did Articuno go? Man: It went... South.... Over there! Emily: Thanks. Emily and Tony run forwards. Jill: Thanks for telling us! Jill and Scott chase after Emily and Tony. Man: But... The purple thing... It blew up my house! Scott and Jill are too far ahead to hear the man. Man: I need help! Jill is running faster then she has ever ran, and she is trying to get to Articuno before Tony and Emily reach it. Jill: Stop! Tony and Emily: Never! Scott: Slow down! Scott is gasping for breath. Tony: Oh my gosh! There it is! Tony points to a tall tree, where the Legendary Pokemon is roosting. Tony: Charmander, use Flamethrower at Articuno! Tony releases Charmander from its ball, and it releases a blast of fire out of its mouth at Articuno, but the tree is so tall that the fire evaporates before it touches Articuno. Articuno: Arteeee! Tony: Dang it! Jill: Stop it! Can't you see it is hurt? Jill looks at a big purple bruise on one of Articuno's wings. Jill: We gotta help it! Emily: No way! Jill, just because your one of those types of people that is against battling, doesn't mean you can prevent US from capturing one of the strongest Pokemon in the world! Emily pushes Jill out of the way. Scott: Listen to Jill! Emily: What!? Scott: Jill can be annoying, but she is almost always right! And if she says not to capture it, then it is for a good reason! Jill: That's it! Jill runs around Emily, and begins climbing the tree. Tony: Jill, cut it out! Jill: No! Jill climbs faster and faster until she finally reaches the top. Jill sits down right beside Articuno. Jill: There you go. Jill begins to pet Articuno. Articuno: AAAAie! Articuno spreads out its wings and prepares to fly away. Jill: No, stop! I am here to help you! Articuno folds its wings back, and allows Jill to pet it. Jill: I am trying to help your wound. Jill takes out a potion bottle from her pocket, and squirts some onto Articuno's bruise. Articuno: Aaarrrr. Scott: See guys? Much better then torturing it and catching it. Tony: Hmph! Jill: See? All better. Just then a mysterious Purple object of some sorts soars through the sky and fires a purple ball that explodes right in the middle of the tree's trunk, causing Articuno and Jill to fall off. Scott: Jill are you okay? Emily: Woah! What was that? Tony: It's the purple thing that man was talking about! The purple object flies away with a flash of light. Eevee: Eevee! Scott runs towards Jill. Scott: Are you okay? Jill: Unng.... Scott: Jill! Jill: Don't worry about me! Save Articuno! Scott: Are you sure? Jill: YES! Now go! Scott walks over to the Articuno. It is being squished by the tree that fell on it. Scott: We need to move this tree! Scott lifts as hard as he can, but it doesn't budge. Scott: Help me, guys! Tony and Emily: Okay! Tony, Emily, and Scott pull as hard as they can, but it only moves a couple of inches. Emily: Jill, Come on and help us! Scott: NO! She's weak and tired! Jill: No... It's okay. Jill stands up and starts assisting the three trainers. Scott: Come on! Move! Articuno: Aaarrrrr..... Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, and wraps his vines around the trunk and starts helping them. Scott: Bulbasaur? Eevee: Eevee! Eevee grabs onto Bulbasaur, and uses Helping Hand, making Bulbasaur's vines stronger. Scott: Eevee? You guys are all helping out! Bulbasaur: Boooauh! Tony: Charmander, you help out, too! And Pinsir! Emily: Yeah, Squirtle, you too! Tony and Emily release their Pokemon from their balls, and they all help lift the tree. Pinsir: Piiin! Charmander: Charmander! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa! Eevee: Eevee! Emily's Squirtle: SQUIIIII! Scott: Ready? 1....2....3... PUSH! Everyone pushes as hard as they can, and they lift the tree enough and throw it away from Articuno. Articuno: Artay! Emily: Great! Now I can catch it! Tony: No! I am going to! Jill: For crying out loud, DON'T CATCH ARTICUNO!! Tony: Why not!? I want a strong Pokemon! Jill: Articuno belongs in the wild. It is one of FOUR Kanto legendary Pokemon. If you catch it, then there will only be three left. It isn't meant for battling. Plus, without it, there won't even be snow in Kanto. Tony: I don't care about snow! Jill: Too bad! Quick, Articuno, fly away! Articuno gets up and flies away. Articuno: Artiii! Tony: Oh my Arceus Jill, what the heck! Jill: I don't care about how much you like winning! I care about Pokemon! That's why I don't like battling. I was once a Pokemon Trainer like you three, but I trained my first Pokemon, Cubone, so hard.... That... It died. Scott: Oh..... Emily: I don't care! It's your fault for abusing your Pokemon! Jill: I know..... Tony: Whatever. Let's go, Emily. We need a gym to get to. Emily: Yeah. Tony and Emily turn around and walk away. Scott: It's okay, Jill. You did the right thing. Jill: I know... I just want them to understand why. Scott: Okay... Let's head to the next Gym. Jill: Okay. But what was that purple thing? Scott: I don't know... Category:Episodes